The Unknowns of Aurora
by TheSlayer63
Summary: Story of Mystery and Unknowns. Can TJ Protect the school from danger of is everything going to go wrong. Does she get the guy, will her friends get the truth of how she does it all? Will Her Biggest Secret Come out?
1. The Unknowns of Aurora

This is a story that takes place in Western Europe. A mystical world of different kinds of "creatures" that all go to a school that is a castle in the middle of nowhere. This is a place that no human can find or no human knows about.

All characters are 16 except for Cody the Werewolf and Nick they are 18.

**Where Do We Start?**

I walk into the school. Same as any other time of course, but anyways this is a school that is unusual. It's a castle and of course all the students live in dorms, Fun it is, there are Werewolf's, Vampires, Witches and Wizards, Unknowns, Shape Shifters, and the amazing category I fall under the Slayers. It's actually funny how this school works because they have all different types of "Creatures" that don't get along. I mean slayers are always trying to kill all the other kinds in this school except the Witches and Wizards and the unknowns for now, of course, but still funny how it works.

I look around not many people are in the lunch room. My best friend Lexi, who is a Witch and a smart one at it, she is the only one who knows my biggest secret, that I am part witch, it goes against Slayer rules. It's one of the rules, number 324: all Slayers must be full slayers cannot be a mix breed. I know it's bad that I go against it but hey what can I say I am mainly a slayer. But I see my best friend Lexi and walk over to her she is sitting with some of my friends Cody who is a werewolf, Nick, Lexi crush, who is a Wizard. I give Cody a hug and say morning to all of the people.

"Lexi I'm going to go sit at the other table and wait for the others to come." I say to her.

"Okay TJ I'll be over there soon." She says in a calm voice.

I walk over to the table I normally go to and wait for the others. The others people who I wait for are Nate and Jay; there also Slayers, Derek; He is supposedly a shape shifter, but it's unsure for now so he is a Unknown, Then there is Kira; who is a Vampire, and her twin brother Lane, who is a Wizard, it's unknown how that happened so we all just go with it; Gabe; who is a wizard; Marissa who is a Vampire, Ashley; who was my shining shape shifter, Lizzie; who is a unknown, Jared; who is a Vampire or a shape shifter it's kind of hard to explain; Blake who is a Wizard, and Cody (different Cody) the Vampire. I see Nate and Jay walk in finally they look really tired and right behind them is Kira and Marissa. And right behind was Ashley my friendly shape shifter.

"Morning people. How was your night?" I ask all of them

They all grown as if they had no sleep last night, but I don't know how they didn't I was the one up all night practicing and slaying enemies and they were all asleep. How do I know this well I checked on them, it's a precaution that I require myself to do to make sure that they don't do stupid shit.

"Come on you guys I had like 2 hours of sleep you guys had like freaken more than me."

Lizzie finally walks in and right behind her is Derek and Lane.

"Morning Lizzie Derek and Lane. How are you guys?'

"I'm fine slept like a baby last night." Derek says with the biggest smile on his face I swear.

"Good for you I'm glad you could." I say in a grouchy way don't know why but I do.

"haha I heard you stayed up all night fighting the enemies haha. Sucks to be you." Derek says is a smart ass tone.

"Derek watch it I can slay your butt right here right now." I look behind him and see Cody the Vampire and Blake walk in they look excited for some dumb reason and I am so not asking them how they are, because when I walked by their dorm I heard them playing a video games which I haven't been able to do for a while now because of the night watch I do.

I look over to where Lexi and see that she is walking over to me. Look at the door and see that Jared is finally out of bed. He looks like he had a rough night like he got no sleep. I try not to check on him, I just walk by his door and listen to see if he is okay, because he told me not to. So I try to respect what he wants. I walk over to him "Hey what's wrong you look like you had no sleep." I ask in question.

"Ya well look who's talking. You look like crap. And just a rough night, how did the fighting go?" He said in a smart tone but yet with some care.

"Ugggh fine got my side cut, and might have broken a rib." I said in pain and I think a tear was about to fall from my face.

I think he could hear the pain when I said that, because he stepped forward as if going to give me a hug but then backed up.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He says and walks away.

"Hey TJ you okay you look in pain?" Lexi asked she must have been standing there for a while because she kind of startled me.

"I'm fine just…." Just then Sam walked in he is also a Slayer and a good looking one at that. See I have a major crush on him but who could blame me he's amazing.

"TJ hello…." She must have looked over toward the door and saw him because she said " ahh I see TJ why don't you just ask him out." That's when I come back to reality.

"Ya Right me no way. I can't."

"Can't or Won't?" Lexi I swear reads my mind because She knows why I won't to a point why I won't.

"Uggghhh Shadda Up." I say I swear in such a childish tone. For a slayer I can be a chicken about some things but you know everyone is a chicken about something.

"TJ come on just go ask him out seriously I think you two would be happy together, way better than Jared, just saying. I mean you two could kick ass side by side come on." Lexi says in a persuasive tone.

"Juliet come on you know that's something I have trouble doing it's just hard from me." Lexi nickname is Juliet from Romeo and Juliet, mine is Rose from Titanic. We have these nicknames because we are hopeless romantic people.

"Rose Come on just try." Then she walks away and I know why because Sam is walking my way.

"Hey TJ how was last night? Did you kick ass?" Sam asked

"uhhh uhhh Umm fine uhhh just got a cut on my side and I think I broke a rib. Hurts like hell" I stuttered saying. I could feel my face getting hot and I am guessing it's red.

"Oh that's sucks. You're not going out tonight, are you?" he asked in curiosity

"Well ya I go out every night no matter what condition I am in. I mean unless I get a broken leg or something but ya I am still going out."

"TJ you're not going out, well at least not by yourself I am going to go with you. What time do you start and where do you want to meet up?" he asked

"You don't have to go out with…."

"I want to because I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He said before I could finish my sentence. "So what time and where do we meet up?"

"Well how about 7:30 and I don't care where we meet up."

"Okay then I will go pick you up at your dorm."

"Okay see you later."

"See you then TJ and take care of your side." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. "Can't wait till then."

"Ya Bye."

"ooohhhhh Rose did you just find your Jack." I heard Lexi say walking up behind me.

"Lexi shush. You know what don't you have to get to class. And don't forget to take notes so I can learn stuff too." I whisper because like said before she is the only one who knows I am part witch.

"Jezz TJ your such a mom. And ya sure see you later." She says walking away to her class.

"Peace."

I go to my class which is a class where I learn more fighting moves and sneak attack and anything else like that.

**7:00 P.M. Time To Fight**

I am getting ready for the night watch. Getting my weapons and shit together. I pull out my usual outfit I wear for the fight which is leather pants black, black tank top with a leather vest/jacket, and black boots. But it's all slashed like no tomorrow. So I throw that to the side and look for something else. Lexi walks into our dorm with a box.

"Hey TJ got you something." She says handing me the box.

I open the box and there inside is a new outfit. "Lexi you shouldn't have." I put the box on my bed and give her a hug.

"I saw that yours was all cut up and shit and I mean it was the least I could do for you. Hey you might want to get ready now because Sam will be here is 15 mins. See you later have fun."

"Where you going?" I ask her

"Nick'."

"Oh well have fun and thanks again." I say as she is walking out of the room.

I hurry up and get dress and get my duffle bag together putting all the weapons and some food and drinks in there. And then I just wait for Sam to come.

At 7:30 exactly Sam arrives just like he said he would.

"Hey TJ you look nice. So you ready to go out and do the night watch?" Sam asks me

"Ya ready as always."

"What's in the duffle bag?"

"Weapons, food, and drinks. Why?"

"I don't know just wondering."

We head off to the Hills where I take my usual watch, and walk around the school and make our way into the school and do that about 25 times. The whole time we are walking around we are talking about stuff like home and other things and somehow end up on the subject of the fact we like each other and end up being together. But half way through the watch there are enemies approaching. We ended up winning but I swear I really didn't win because now I have two broken ribs cuts on my face and arms and someone threw a knife at my leg and it cut it really good. On the other hand Sam just had a few bruises and some cuts he was much better than I was. The only reason was because he didn't have that many people after him, and because I am not used to having a partner so of course I was killing most of them. When the fighting was done it was almost three in the morning. Sam saw I was hurt and helped me to the castle. I made us go do a round in the dorms to make sure all was okay. Even though he kept saying no you need to go to the nurse. I ended up winning. So we walked around and talked.

"How do you do it TJ?" Sam asked me

"Do what?"

"This. Up all night like it's nothing. The fighting almost every night and all this is just unbelievable. I don't know how you do it."

"I don't know, just comes easy you could say done this for a while now I mean I guess in the beginning it was hard but now I don't know I just can do it."

"But all the cuts and bruises and broken bones, how do you get through the pain?"

That something I wish he didn't ask. You see as part witch my body can heal a bit faster than a Regular Slayer. And I also use some spell so I can't really feel the pain. "Ummm Ibuprofen."

"Really TJ?"

"Umm Ya. Well looks like this is where we split. Night or morning." I rush into my dorm room. and must have woken up Lexi because she woke up.

"Hey Rose! So how was it? I mean…." I turned on the light and she must have realized that I was worried and shit. "TJ what's wrong?"

"I think he knows that I am not a full Slayer. He asked me all these questions about how I survive all of this and all the cuts, bruises, and broken bones."

"Oh Rose I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about. I think you are just worried about nothing. I mean maybe your just paranoid because you don't get all that much sleep. I think you just need to go to sleep. Good night Rose." Lexi said while getting into her bed and under all her blankets.

"Ya Night." I got into and tried to fall asleep. But I had a good feeling that this was going to be a long night longer than usual.

** 6:30 A.M. Why Can't I Just Sleep!**

Still looking at the ceiling I swear this has gotten to me bad. My biggest secret that could get me kicked out of the school. I look at the clock ugghhh 6:30 and it feels like it should be noon. I give up trying to sleep it's no use. So I head to the Lunch area limping the whole way. I would just zap myself there but I don't people to see me use magic since I am supposed to be a full blood Slayer. Since I wasn't able to use a spell last night to no pain spell I feel all the pain shoot through my leg and especially my side. Oh the pain feels like a thousand swards stabbing me over and over again.

It's around 7:00 when I finally make it to the lunch area and like always there is pretty much no one there. Just Cody the werewolf sitting at his normal table. He sees me lipping and gets up.

"TJ you okay? What's wrong?" Cody ask helping me to the table.

"Oh last night, the night watch I do." I say to Cody as he helps me sit down.

"Wow I think we should get you to the nurse."

"No I am good I just need to umm just need to do something later just I don't want to go to the nurse."

"Okay? TJ are you okay I mean this is like the first time I have seen you in pain in like almost years." Cody asked curiously.

"Ya fine there are just things about me that you would never understand. Can we talk about something else please?" I said him in a calm painfully voice.

"Okay ya ummm so ya." He sounded confused

I sat there for about 15 minutes and then finally got up, which I realized was the worst mistake of my life because it hurt like hell. My side was burning like fire and my leg hurt like no tomorrow. I am grabbing my side and limping all the way to the other side of the room to my original table. There already is Nate, Jay, Kira, Marissa, Jared, and Derek. Jared is the first one to see me and walks over to me and helps me to the table, Derek also comes to help bring me to the table also.

"TJ what the hell happened?" Jared is asking worried

"Ya TJ haven't seen you like this for years. Your usually aren't in pain like this." Derek was also asking worried.

"Just rough night, last night."

"Rough Night TJ you look like you got ran over by a truck like 5 times." Marissa said as she walked over to me.

"TJ wow I can't believe you will still do all this I mean.. How do you do this? This is the like the first time I have seen you in pain for so long. I mean I know you get hurt but why is it now your this badly hurt?" Kira asks in curiosity.

"Ummm Ran out of Ibuprofen Yea ran out of it."

"TJ? What's going on there's something you're not telling us." Marissa, Jared and Derek all ask at the same time.

"It's nothing really…"

"She just saved me last night cause I came with her and was my first time. Don't know how she does it but boy did she do great you should have seen her." Sam said startling me.

"Oh really? Uh. Huh. sure." Marissa said suspicious and walking away.

"Hey TJ can we talk about what happened last night?" Sam asked me, helping me up from the table.

"Umm I guess." I said while he walked to me over to the side.

"So are you going to tell me what was that all about. Last night like why you didn't answer my question." Sam was asking me. I looked into his eyes and I realized he wanted the truth.

"It's just that… you must promise to never tell anyone if anyone was to know my life would be ruined." I said to him with such worry.

"I promise."

"I'm not a full Slayer I am also part Witch." He didn't speak I swear about 15 minutes. He didn't look at me either.

"TJ why wouldn't you tell me this?" He asked me. He looked hurt like I killed his best friend. Or I just died. "TJ I want you to know you can trust me with anything. You not telling me this hurts me. I understand that this is a really big secret but you should be able to trust me. Especially since were together now."

"I'm sorry Sam I am just didn't know what you'd think if I told you, you wouldn't like me. Or anything like that." I said looking down at the floor.

He grabbed my chin and lifted up my head "I like you for you and nothing is going to change that. I don't want you to change who you are." And he leaned in and kissed me.

"TJ Are you ohhh… Sorry. That I was ummm am I interrupting something" Lexi said with a smile and winking at me why she was peaking her head around the side of the wall.

I could feel my face getting really red. "Lexi ummm.."

"No your fine we were just done talking." Sam lend in and gave me a kiss and said "See you in class." And walked away.

Just when he was gone Lexi turned to me and said "Sooo tell me all the details. From the last night to now."

"Lexi you know I am not like that. But were together now and he knows that I am half and half and he promise not to tell." I said excited.

"I am so happy for you TJ."

"Oh and I talked to the school board and I was able to get them to let us have a Dance."

"Oh Really Sweet and let me guess just another thing you have to deal with in your freaken messed up life that you already I swear gone crazy. I mean TJ your up all night, you have like no time during school. I swear you don't have enough time to hang out for me. TJ it's great we have a dance and all but you put way to much shit on your shoulders." She was flipping out on me.

"Lexi Relax I have everything planned already trust me. I am fine I got this okay I promise."

"Whatever just promise me that you will study for your final you have coming up. Please."

"Haha this is funny usually I am the one making sure that you have your homework done…."

"ROSE!"

"Ya Okay I promise I will. Gosh I have to go now, have to go to class. Peace Lexi." I said walking away.

**Great….. Class…**

"Hey Sam" said while limping into class.

"TJ why didn't you ask me to stay with you so I could help you to class?" He said as I sat next to him, then whispered "Why didn't you use a spell?"

"I don't know why I didn't ask you and because I haven't had time to. Been so busy so I haven't time to do any magic."

"Well maybe tonight you can practice in your Dorm because I don't want you to go out tonight." Sam said

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do so ha ha." I said then stuck out my tongue

"Wow how childish." He said as he put his arm around me. "But I got to love that about you." I stuck out my tongue again at him.

Then the Headmaster walked in, Mr. Mongolian. "TJ do you mind coming out in the hall and talking with me for a minute?" I looked over at Sam with worry, he looked back at me and I swear he stopped breathing, he moved his arms from around me and let me get up.

"Sure Mr. Mongolian." I limped towards the door. He held it open for me and shut it behind him as he walked in the hall right behind me. Mr. Mongolian is one of the oldest teachers in this school. But he doesn't look a day over 2,000, especially for his age.

"TJ I have known you have been doing a night watch for years. And you are very good at it, all the risk you take for helping protect this school. But I understand that you have not taken time off for yourself. You come to the school all summer almost maybe take a month or two off to visit your step family, the Miller-Thomas's, but I think you should take more time off."

"No I won't sir. This is what I am good at, this is what I enjoy doing."

"I see. Well your work is much appreciated and I think it's time to have someone help you. And we'll have to thank the Miller-Thomas's for raising you to be such a great person. TJ do you mind taking a walk with me right now I told your teacher you would be with me."

"Umm I guess Sure. But My Side really hurts."

He leaned down and whispered, "Then use your magic." My heart dropped how could he have known. I crouch down and grab my wand out of my boot. My wand is made from cherry oak, with a core of dragon heartstring, and it is 13 inches long. It's also has a custom made design on it. A dragon rapes around the cores and stops half way, there is vines with roses and thrones raping around about half way too, engraved on it says, _"Once a Slayer, Always a Slayer. Nothing last forever so make it count." _It's nothing to fancy but to me it is. I do the spell so I can feel no pain, but make sure no one else is around to see me do my magic just Mr. Mongolian.

"Very good, I must say Lexi is a very good teacher." I feel my face is burning, I might have endangered Lexi, No I know I endangered Lexi, I hope she doesn't get kicked out.

"Mr. Mongolian don't kick her out it's my fault I asked her to it's not her fault please this is everything to her. If you kick out anyone kick out me." I was pleading him

"Oh calm yourself TJ neither one of you are getting kicked out. I think you are remarkable. There has never been in history a Slayer/Witch. Your parents were quite a pair fighting side by side. Your just like them. Your father was a Slayer and your mother was the Witch." We pasted by a trophy case that had some pictures in frames. "There right there is your mother and father. Oh how I miss them. When you were born, two years before they died, I promised them that I would make sure that if anything were to happen to them I would keep you safe."

"So you not going to kick me out?"

"No child. Neither am I going to kick out Lexi. You two are both amazing students, one of the best I must say actually." He opened the door to his office and let me in. It's quite an amazing office. Big and spacious, with owls everywhere and a dragon in a cage. The desk was even more remarkable the cherry oak with a design to amazing to describe. "TJ I have two things to give you. First is Angel an owl Snow Owl. She is quite remarkable just like you, and your mother Diana." An owl landed on my shoulder and I swear smiled at me. But it did allow me to pet it and it rubbed it's head against my hand. "She likes you. She is sweet just like your mother. And Now for the second thing. He walked over to a closet and opened the door. I could see what was inside because it was kind of hard to see. "Ah here it is." He walked out with a dragon that was beautiful. It was black, red, and had green eyes. It was only a baby, couldn't be any older than a few days. "Here is a Dragon, His name is Beast. He reminds me of your father very scary but really is sweet. Each one of these things will help you with what you are looking for and need. They are special so take care of them."

"Thank you, but why are you giving me these, Headmaster."

"Because each one will show you the way your parents were, and so you have something that will remind you of them. Now Mrs. TJ you might want to head off to go start getting the Ball put together and don't be afraid to use magic. It will be easier for you to get it done faster." He smile at me and opened the door for me.

"Thank you Mr. Mongolian." I said walking out of his office. My new Owl, Angel, sat on my shoulder, and my new Dragon, Beast, was raped around my neck. Quite amazing how they get along so well, I'm shocked. I look at my watch and realize that it was already 5:00, and I was starting to run behind on my schedule, so I rushed to the ball room.

**Only A Few Hours Before The Ball! Oh Dear!**

I walk into the ball room, and find Lexi, Nick, and Sam in there. "What are you guess doing in here?" I ask them

"TJ what happened I heard Mr. Mongolian talked to you? Why is your side better? OMG DOES HE KNOW YOUR NOT A FULL SLAYER! And what is up with the owl and dragon?" Lexi was freaking out.

"He's known, and he gave them to me he said they were going to help me. And I still get to stay. He said I was a one of a kind, that there has never been a Slayer/Witch." Sam walked over to me and hugged me.

"Well we all knew you were a one of a kind." He smiled and held me by his side.

"Haha Isn't that true." Nick smiled and laughed and said with sarcasm holding Lexi next to him. I looked at her and smiled.

"So we better get this room in order because the ball is in less than three hours. I pulled out my wand and cleaned the whole room and decorated it. The ball didn't really have a theme but all the decorations where black and white (and to make the others happy added Green, Blue, and Red.) There was a disco ball, lights, a snack table, and so much more. It was a ball every girly girl would dream of but with just black and white colors. It took about an hour to get all of it together because Lexi wanted other colors to like blue and red, and Nick wanted some green and blue, Sam just said I don't care as long as I get to go with you Beautiful. So I ended up just going with what I had planned and added some red and blue and green.

"Lexi we better go get ready for our ball. See Ya Boys. See ya in a bit Sam." And grabbed Lexi and dragged her to our room. The whole time I was dragging her she was yelling at me saying TJ I CAN WALK BY MYSELF. But I didn't listen we go to our room and got ready.

**At The Ball Of Terror**

At 7:55 the boys came and picked us up. Lexi had a beautiful dark blue dress that went down to her knees and was strapless, had dark blue high heels that were very nice, and her hair was curled and put up in a messy bun with bangs. And I had a black and red dress that was a bit shorter than hers strapless too, had shoe almost like hers except black and my hair was also put up in a messy bun too. It's remarkable how a messy bun looks cute for such a formal ball. Nick looked nice to he had a dark blue tie with his tuxes. There were such a cute couple, and I was so happy for my Juliet, because she is so happy now. Sam he got a tie to match my dress too and I think he looked amazing.

We made our way to the ball room, and on our way there we ran into all our friends. Marissa had a pink long dress on and Kira had a matching purple one, sometimes I wonder if there twins. Derek had a black tux with an orange tie, Jay had a black tux and a tie to match Kira (they're together), and Nate had a Hot Pink tie, to match Marissa's dress, there together if you can't tell either. Lane he went all out and was wearing a blue tux with a WWE tie, he is so funny. Gabe had a red tux with a blue tie quit a nice touch. Cody the werewolf of course went all out and had a slashed tux, while Cody the Vampire had the same tux as the werewolf but his was all nice. Ashley, guess she didn't get the message but she was wearing high tops and a dress that was all torn up and was black but it rocked I was jealous a bit. But I couldn't find Jared or Blake they are probably still getting ready or something.

We all went in the ball room together in style people could say we made a entrance that was unforgettable. This was all of our moments to shine.

"Lexi, Sam make sure I leave at nine or ten so I can go on watch." I told them

"Come on TJ can't you just have fun for one night and not have to worry about this I mean really you owe it to yourself." The both said at the same time.

"Fine I'll watch the clock myself." I said and walked to the snack table to go get me and Sam some punch.

I felt someone put their arms around my waist and say "I'm sorry beautiful I just think you need a break relax a bit. You know I Love You."

I turned around and smiled "Yea I know and I know that I need a break every now and then but that is what this is." And I handed him a glass of punch. He took a drink then sat it down.

"TJ you want to dance?" Sam asked taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.  
>"Sure" I smiled and put my arms around his neck while he put his arms around my waist and I put my head on his chest and we danced.<p>

I lost track of time and had so much fun that I forgot what time it was. I looked at the clock and realize that is was 2 minutes to midnight. Shit I am late. 1 minute to midnight. Start heading for the exit and then there is a pounding at the door. This is so not good, it's midnight. The doors burst open and all music stops, and so does all the dancing.

"Hello People of Aurora. Let's really get this party started now hahahaha!" Someone was yelling and then I saw who was and I couldn't believe it Blake and next to him was Jared.

"What are you two doing?"I Yelled at them

"Oh TJ did you forget your night watch? Haha sucks to be you now don't it. Tonight you can see all your friends finally fight for their life's and die!" Jared yelled. "ATTACK!" An army of hundreds of men and women came out and charged towards us. "AND BRING SAM TO ME! He's mine to kill."

This is so not good most of these people haven't trained in fighting. I run to the stage and take a look around all my friends are fighting. All I can think is this is all my fault, I fall to my knees, and if they die it's on my hands it would be my fault if they die. No I won't have them die on my count. I pull out my want from the side on my dress and cast a protection spell on all of them. So now the enemy can't touch them. Now I just need to figure out how I can get rid of all them without having anyone get hurt. I take off my high heels and run towards Jared and Blake. "Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?" I ask them.

"Nothing it's just you. You are the problem." Jared said

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked

"What haven't you done? TJ I can't really explain it but all the things you have done. And our parents would have killed you just like your parents." Blake said.

I was stun I felt my legs get weak and slip from under me. I feel to my knees, and I felt tears running down my face. Next thing I knew there were two people holding me one on each side, they lifted me up and Blake was in front of me. "What a great party you have here. And it's it against the rules for slayers to be half breeds. Tisk tisk you should be ashamed of yourself." He turned around but turned back and hit me across the face. "Pitiful you are!" he yelled

"TJ!" Sam Yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw two people capture him "NOOOO SAM!" I turned to Blake and Yelled "Let him go! it's me you want not him!"

"We want both of you." Jared said walking up to me

"Jared… I can't believe it.. I was your girlfriend."

"Ahh was my girlfriend until I ended it how many times again. Ya that's right. You're my enemy TJ and I can't be with my enemy."

"You're wrong Jared you have feelings for me and you know it you can't deny it." His eyes got wide then turned away and walked away "Jared Please." I pleaded him

"This is not my work TJ I can't help you." And he walked away. Then I heard an owls screech and smelt something burning. I looked around and I saw Angel and Beast. Angel was carrying Beast over the enemies and setting them on fire. This gave me strength back seeing my two completely different pet fighting side by side.

I threw the two guys off my arms, and I ran towards Blake and then out of nowhere lighting strike between me and him, throwing me backwards into the door. I looked around and I couldn't believe my eye, it was my old friend that disappeared three years ago, Erin. She was one of my best friends. We all thought she died years ago never knew how she did either, she just up and disappeared. "Erin, Where have you been we have been looking for you for years?"

"Sorry TJ she is under my spell, just like Jared is. Now doesn't that suck." Blake said with a smirk on his face.

"Erin you can fight it! Erin! You can do it please it's me your best friend TJ Fight it you can do it." I was yelling at Erin as she was raising her wand to do another attack. "Erin Please!" It looked like she was fighting it she was on the ledge of a window seal and she must have slipped because she was falling. I pulled out my wand and stopped her from falling, the levitation spell, and set her down softly. If you couldn't tell Erin is a witch. I turned around towards Blake, "You mess with my friends and you hurt them. You hurt everyone one I know and you take people away from me. Now I will take everything from you. _Avada Kadavr!" _and Blake fell to the ground he was dead. I looked up and saw Jared fall. I ran over making sure he was okay. "Jared!" I was shaking him trying to get him to wake up. "Jared wake up please." I felt something wet and realized it was blood. There was a lot of blood, I pulled out my wand and did a healing spell, it worked but he didn't wake up "Jared Come on you bastard Wake the Hell up!" I was screaming.

He started moving and then opened his eyes. "TJ why are you crying, Is it because of what I said? Please if that is the reason your crying, that wasn't me talking I promise. I didn't mean any of it."

"I know it was just that I thought you were dead."

He got up and then helped me up. "Dead or not I will always be here with and for you. But you know we can't be together. We just can't because of so many reasons. I'm Sorry."

"I know I just didn't want to have to see you dead because of me. Or just plan dead." Sam must have been behind me because Jared stared behind me and then walked away. I turned around and smiled "Hi Sam, are you okay? Oh shit Erin!" and I ran to Erin. Sam was right behind me. When I got to Erin she was just getting up. "Erin are you okay?"

"Yea I am. TJ I am so sorry I shot lighting at you."

"It's fine." I turned around and say all the enemies gone, like they just disappeared. There were people hurt. Thank god no one was dead. Thank god everyone was safe but I failed to keep all enemies out.

"TJ I'm fine thanks for asking." Sam said giving me a hug.  
>"Sorry I did ask earlier so haha."<p>

"Ya I know. So I have to ask are we okay were still going to be together or what's happening between us?"

"We're fine Jared and I are history we'll probably always will be." I said looking off in the distance. He stood there holding me from behind and stayed there with me.

This is the world I live in this is what we are "creature's" of the amazing world. This is where we belong.

Epiloge

**(about 15 years later)**

Marissa and Nate ended up getting married and had two very beautiful kids one boy and one girl. Kira and Jay are still together not married yet but are soon to be. They had three kids, two boys and one girl. Lexi and Nick are married and also had three kid's twin boys and one girl. Lexi and Nick are also professor of Aurora, Lexi teaches magic along with Nick. Jared and I are still very close friends He still is at Aurora helping protect the school. Ashley and Erin were never heard from after graduating school, neither were both of the Cody's. Sam and I are still together married and I am still protecting the school with Sam by my side, and sometimes Nate, Jay, Marissa, and Kira come and help protect the school too. All in all we are all living just fine.

Authors Voice: This story is dedicated to all my friends. They encouraged me to write this and were by my side when I did. All characters are real except for Sam is just a fill in for a guy in this story but now we are together though. This story was something that just came to me one day when I was bored in class and when I was with my best friend, Lexi. I hope that all readers enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all who supported me while I wrote this.


	2. Aurora Part: 2

Witches, Werewolves, (Slayers) and Wizards, Oh My!

By: TJ And Lexi

Aurora Part: 2

**Lexi…**

"TJ, are you really thinking about this? I mean, you're not thinking that we are rushing into this? After all, it's our 7th year at Hogwarts, and Josh is coming back to work as an assistant to Professor Flitwick as well as finish his 7th year, and so is Andrew and Cody. Well, Andrew is working with Professor Sprout, and Cody with Professor Slughorn, and my internship with Professor McGonagall is still in the works. But still, we can't stay at Hogwarts all summer!" I whined, nearly dropping Crooks, my tabby cat. He hissed, and then hid underneath the chairs in the compartment.

I still couldn't believe it! TJ wanted us to stay at school over the summer holiday! I could be in Verona right now, or maybe London looking for a nice flat after I finished school! But no, we have to go see Professor Sinistra, because TJ needed to work on her Slayer skills after the Second Wizarding War (aka WW2) so that she could work as an Auror! I had to tag along since my mum was in Australia, along with the rest of my family, because of their memory modifications. I couldn't risk losing them in this War, just because of my blood status. Half-Mortal, they said I was. Half Mortal. I had to make a sacrifice and move my mum and my family to Australia, while I vacationed in London. TJ and I both rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron, so that we could be closer to Diagon Alley. I was made a prefect this year, Head Girl to be exact. It looked nice with my Gryffindor tie, I might add. But what I was wondering was whom the Head Boy was going to be. I mean, we had to share the same dorm from what I heard at the Ministry from Seamus. Isn't it amazing how I know everyone from the wizarding world and TJ doesn't considering she's pureblooded? Given the fact that she was raised like I was, and never knew that this world existed, well, it was quite a shock for me and her.

"Oh get a grip on yourself, Juliet, and be excited for once about going back to Hogwarts. At least you'll get to see Josh again. Merlin only knows how much you miss him." TJ said, twirling her wand around and around. It was a nice wand, made from cherry oak, with a core of dragon heartstring, and it was 13 inches long. It's also has a custom made design on it. A dragon rapes around the cores and stops half way, there is vines with roses and thrones raping around about half way too, engraved on it says, _"Once a Slayer, Always a Slayer. Nothing last forever so make it count."_ It was quite the impressive wand, made from Ollivanders, basically the last of his old stock. Mine is a 14 inch blackthorn wand, with a unicorn hair as the core, with a custom made handle. Engraved into the handle was a crest: a wolf and a lion with a feather in between, a full moon nestled above the two animals and the words _Amor vincit Omnia_, which translates to "Love conquers all."

What TJ doesn't know though, is that I got a tattoo, a magical tattoo, with an ancient rune and the words _Omnia vincit amor; et nos cedamus amori_, which translates: Love conquers all things; let us too surrender to love. It's inked across my lower back, and it glows whenever I cast a spell. It cost me 100 Galleons and a Knut! Pretty expensive tattoo, I might say.

"Rose, I just think that going back to Hogwarts right now would be illogical, considering that we had a month left of the summer holiday! And you know I can't let you out of my sight, because of your blood status. What do you think would happen if anyone knew you were half Slayer and half witch? Not to mention a quarter Immortal? You could be killed because of it! Not everything in the wizarding world is accepted easily into society, especially half mortals and half-beings." I cried out, remembering what happened to Diana, a girl in our year, who was half Immortal and half witch. During the war, her family was killed because of it. That's when Half-Mortals and Half Beings had to be careful and not get caught by the Death Eaters.

"You're over thinking this, Lexi. Who else will know that I'm a quarter Immortal? Only full Immortals could know that I'm half. As long as this single strand of hair glows, I'm safe from attack," she said, holding up her single strand of Immortal hair. "And with you by my side, I'm even safer. With you being Half-Mortal, you can blend in easier than I can. Your entire Immortal heritage came from your great grandmother, who was full immortal, and your entire Faerie heritage came from your great grandfather."

"TJ, you know I'm only a quarter Faerie, and the correct term is Fae. And it's spelled F-A-E-R-I-E, not F-A-I-R-Y. There's a difference. Can't you tell by my blonde hair?"

"I thought those were highlights, not real hair," TJ said, touching my Fae hair.

"Nope, pure Fae hair. The blue is my Immortal hair, and the rest is my mortal hair. See?" I said, cutting off a strand with my wand, using a severing charm. TJ gasped and looked like she was going to say something when she saw my hair grow back. "It's my magic that does that," I explained, letting her touch the severed piece of hair I held in my hand. "It will always grow back until I die. That's how Faerie magic works."

"One day, Lexi, you're going to have to teach me about Faerie magic and wandlore. We had better get ready, because we just passed the Black Lake, and I see the lights of Hogwarts up ahead." TJ said, pulling on her leather jacket, and tucking her wand in her boots.

We felt the train lurch at that moment, and everything went dark. Coldness swept in, and screaming filled my ears. No, that's impossible; _they_ can't be on the train!

I look at TJ and she knows to, "Lexi we can take them lets fight, but wait what are they doing on the train this time of the year?" TJ says seeing her chance to fight and curious.

"TJ you know we can't we have to get off NOW! And what do you think they're doing looking for people like us." I say while desperately trying to open the window, but doesn't seem to want to budge. I can see frost starting to form on the window, now I am more than ever trying to get the damn window to budge.

"Oh Lexi if you're not going to allow me to fight then move." TJ says pushing me out of the way and having a gun come out of her bracelet and shooting the window, and jumping out of it then turns around to help me out. "Run Lexi!" She says while casting a spell to fix the window. I start running but keep looking back towards TJ. "Don't look back just RUN!" she is yelling at me. I am running towards the school as fast as possible. I can hear branches snap behind me I think it's TJ behind me but I don't dare look back to see if it is. I just keep running not looking back not even stopping to take a breath, my focus is to make it to the school, Aurora, and tell Mr. Mongolian what is happening and hopefully he can do something about it.

I am finally able to see the school and I am finally close to the edge of the woods. I take a risk to look back to see if TJ was behind me but I don't see her I am hoping that she just got caught up and is fighting them. I just hope she doesn't get caught, that's never good I heard they torcher there hostages trying to get info, and more. Panic is now running through me all I can see now is them catching TJ. Then I came back to reality because I heard a scream, it was TJ's scream.

"Don't look back Just RUN!" I could hear her screaming in my head. Then I heard her "LEXI RUN TELL MR. MONGOLIAN DON'T GO BACK JUST." I couldn't hear her anymore I can't believe it they got her. Tears are running down my face, I'm panicking I don't know what to do, no I do but I don't know if I want to. My body says to run and go save TJ, but my brain tells me to run to the castle and tell Mr. Mongolian that's the only way you can really save her.

I run towards the castle nothing will stop me now nothing at all. When I finally get there I run straight for Mr. Mongolians office, and I run into his office, and his sitting in his desk, "My dear Lexi what are you doing here? You look tired and out of breath. Is every thing alright?" He ask me.

"Mr. …Mongolian…There….On…..The …..Train…..And….They…..Got….T…J!" I am so desperately trying to speak but I am just breathing so hard from running.

"Who is one the train? They got who? What happened?" He's asking confused

I take a second to slow my breath and finally get out "The dementors there on the train and they got TJ while she was trying to save me."

"Oh Dear this is not good, but we have no one to save her at this time well we can't save her." He said scared and sad.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE HER! BULLSHIT NO YOU WON'T SAVE HER. SHE IS THE BEST STUDENT HERE, WELL WE BOTH ARE, BUT WHY WON'T YOU!" I am furious, Can't save TJ ughhh.

"You know we can't we can't put our Teachers let alone other student's in danger. We'll just have to hope she can save herself. But for now you need to stay here and stay out of trouble, and not get caught yourself. Go to a dorm and stay there, for now I'm sorry but we will just have to pray she can get out of this herself." He says while walking me to my dorm that I share with my best friend No my sister TJ. This couldn't get any worse.

**TJ….**

"LEXI RUN TELL MR. MONGOLIAN DON'T GO BACK JUST." I yell then I can hear myself scream then everything goes dark.

I wake up in a dark room, my wands gone but my bracelet is still on my wrist, well it can't come off unless I take the charm off it that I put on it. But then I think why they didn't try to take it off because it hasn't been tampered with. This makes me wonder. Maybe there is a trick to this maybe I can't really use my bracelet, but maybe I can. I say my spell _"Conlterut Mortali Saviories" _and my bracelet glows, so far looks like it works. Arrow I say to it and out come's my Bow and Arrow. This is so far so good but I have this bad feeling that there's more than meets the eye. I am really cautions when I make my moves.

I make my way to the door but then when I get to the door I hear a key go into the lock I hurry up and put my Bow and Arrow back in the bracelet. The door opens and I see someone I never would have expected to see ever again, Blake, I swore he died a year or two ago, I swore I killed him. "TJ what are you doing here?" he asked me.

Well this is weird but I go with it, "They captured me. Lexi got away but I well failed to get away there was too many of them."

"Come hurry. We have to get out of here before they find us." He says while grabbing me by my arm and pulls me.

I stop and stare at him, "Blake? Why are you doing this? And how are you alive?" I am asking him just shocked that he is standing in front of me.

"Ask questions later. Run now my only concern is to get you out of here alive." He says grabbing my arm again and running down long halls.

We run down halls make many left and right turns, I swear we're lost until we finally make it out into the sun light. There is a motorcycle sitting outside waiting for us. He hoped on the motorcycle and started it up, "Well what are you waiting for TJ get on the bike before they come."

I looked behind me and I really didn't want to for to back he was my only hope for getting out of here and my only savior for now. So I trust him for now and I get on the motorcycle. I hold him around his waist and lay my head on his back and for some reason it feels right like this is supposed to happen. But I try to ignore it, though it really doesn't work. I can't help the fact that I kind of missed him. Don't know how I can explain it but I do, and now that he is here I have this warm feeling inside of me. It takes about an hour to 30 minutes to get to Aurora.

We walk up to the door until I realize that I forgot my wand. "Blake I forgot my wand and I really need it."

He pulls out my wand out of his back pocket and hands it to me, "I figured you would want to have your wand so I grabbed it before we left."

"Thank you Blake. You know I have to admit I have missed you." I say while taking my wand. I stop then lean in and kiss him. I don't know why I did but it kind of just happened.

"You know TJ I actually came back for you I am really sorry what happened I really am." He said and he took my hand and lead me into the school.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME! LOOK OUT TJ I AM GOING TO GO ALL NATIVE AMERICAN ON HIS ASS! THAT BOY WON'T SEE ANOTHER DAY! Wait didn't he die?" Lexi said Furious and looked like she was going to kill him really.

"Relax Lexi it's okay he saved me and I don't know there is something about him that I just.. No you can't kill him I am sorry." I said holding her back from Blake.

"Lexi I am so sorry for what has happened in the past I can't explain myself for the past but I have changed I promise I won't ever hurt you or TJ. I love her." And he comes up behind me and holds me. "I love you My Angel." He whispers in my ear.

I turn around and face him and kiss him, "I love you to my Hero."

**Lexi…**

I don't know how much happier I could be for TJ. Though I don't really care for Blake for what he did do to her a while ago, (almost killed her), but I mean she seems to be glowing with happiness. Granted Sam did make her happy but then something went wrong, I heard her went to the dark side completely to the point where he won't go back to the good side, me on the other hand have Josh and he arrived about 2 days ago. So happy he came to, but he also heard that TJ was captured and heeled prisoner and was at risk for being killed. Cody and Andrew also came was actually surprised they came. Then just yesterday Jared, Derek, Marissa, Mathew (Marissa's Boyfriend Now), Kira, and Jay all came wanting also to go save TJ, but Mr. Mongolian kept saying no because he didn't want to risk anyone's life. Which is understandable but it was TJ one of the greatest Slayers you could find and also my best friend who is pretty much my sister. But I am very happy Blake saved her I don't know what I would do without her.

"Lexi you okay?" TJ is asking me I must look worried or something.

"Just fine TJ Just really Glad you are alive. By the way everyone is here worried about you."

"Lexi I'm glad you're here." And she gives me a hug, she runs off to the lunch room. I was left there standing staring at Blake. He smiles at me kind of shy like. "Blake I have to ask why did you come back I get you love TJ now but what happened and how did you survive?"

"I don't remember any of it really I was possessed and I don't know how I survived. But I am glad I survived because now I have a chance to be with the one I love."

And he walked after TJ I don't think there is anyone else more perfect for TJ than Blake. She has found her Romeo/Jack.

**Is This The Final Finish Or Is There More To Come? (TJ)**

This is the End of Us I swear I don't know how we have made it through all we have. Lexi has been through Hell and back worried about me non-stop. I have been through hell and back non-stop worrying about my life, my friends, and my boyfriends.

But that is now the past and hopefully the end for now or is it? Here is a New Glimpse of the Future and hopefully it won't change again but by the way I see it, it won't change at all.

Lexi and Josh ended up being happily married and had three kids. Blake and I are no doubt very happy. We are also married and have two kid's one boy and one girl. Nate was never heard from ever again since the last time we saw him, some say he was in a fight and died, some say he was heading to the dark side so and he didn't want to so he killed himself. But I don't know for sure I can't even find him by using a finding spell, I just figure he doesn't want to be found. Ashley and Erin and Cody the Vampire were still never heard from either but I heard they were in a place called North America. Marissa and Matthew are together haven't yet got married but are soon to be, they still hang around the school and visit with all us. Kira and Jay well they have stayed the same. Jared went off and started publishing book of Sy-Fi, I'm actually happy he went on with his dream, But I also he is off looking for Nate. Derek well I know he's around the school somewhere every now and then I see him.

This Story was written by Lexi and TJ. Two Friends that are finding their place in this world, both are in high school for now and just living and learning for now.


	3. The Final Chapter Aurora Part: 3

The Final Chapter: This is it

Aurora Part: 3

By: TJ Johns

TJ ….

It's been about two years now, the war is finally over thank god. So much happened and we found out what happened to Nate, thanks to Jared, guess he died trying to escape from the dark side after he joined. I knew one day he would join but never knew when.

"Blake, I think we should go we need to take a break." I said to Blake while I put my arms around his neck from behind. "You look tired and we have been out here for a long time and anyways it's Lexi and Josh's turn."

"I know but….. You know what yea I think we do need a break." He said while turning around to face me and he put his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Hey Lexi are you coming out to do the watch? It's your turn." I call her from my wand.

"Yea TJ we are on our way. If you would look up and at the hill not too far from you, you would see us." She said.

"Oh I knew that Psshhh."

"Sure you did TJ. Sure you did." She said is a smart tone.

"Have fun Lexi and Josh." I said walking past them while holding onto Blake's hand.

"You too TJ and Blake." She said winking at me.

Blake and I walk up to the castle talking about crap and how much better it seems to be now that seems like all Evil Enemies are gone.

We get up to the castle and see Mr. Mongolian outside and by the looks of it waiting for us. "Good Afternoon Mr. Mongolian." I say to him

"Good Afternoon TJ Blake. I was wondering if I could talk to you guys for a bit?" He is asking in like a troubled tone.

"Yea sure. What is it? Is there something wrong?" I asked in question.

"Mr. Mongolian you look troubled what is it? Are you okay?" Blake is asking.

"No actually things are not good. I don't want to put anyone in danger but I am afraid that if I don't do something about it all of us will die. There is Two Leaders there twin sisters; they are forming an army of Witches, Wizards and such. And I know for a fact TJ can stop them with help and I know you know a lot about the dark side Blake. And what I heard you know the twins and what they are planning more than I do."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Their names are Jessi and Becka, I'm sure you are aware of them? Am I not correct?" Mr. Mongolian was asking Blake.

"Yes I do know of them but I don't know what they are planning. I haven't heard from them for over years now about 4-5 now."

"I see well I was wondering if you guys would I don't know protect our school and us. Not that you guys don't already now, I'm just saying make sure that nothing happens and do as you must." He asked in a worried tone as if he thinks we are going to say no or something.

I look at Blake in question like does he wanted to and he must have known what I was asking because he nodded in agreement. "Yea sure we can Mr. Mongolian. I mean it's no problem."

"Thank you guys I am counting on you two. Now if you would excuse me I have business to attend to." He said bowing then walked away.

I look at Blake and sighed, "You know Danger always seems to find us no matter what." I said while heading for our dorm.

"Yea it does it's attracted to you like I am attracted to you." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and kissing me on my neck.

"You're so sweet Blake." I said while walking into our dorm. "Well right now I am going to rest for a while." Saying while plopping on the down on the bed. Blake walked over and laid right next to me, I cuddled up right next to him and we laid there in each other's arms. We were both so tired because of all the night we have stayed up doing the watch. In a short time we fell asleep, just lying there together.

Later that Night…

"TJ! BLAKE! WAKE UP YOU TWO!" It was Lexi screaming. She barged through the door and I shoot straight up.

"What the hell Lexi is so god damn important that you had to wake me up?"

"TJ you have to go outside there is an army of people outside!" Lexi was grabbing my arm and dragged me down the halls.

"Lexi back up what did you say!"

"THERE IS AN ARMY OF PEOPLE OUTSIDE!"

I knew what was here but Mr. Mongolian just told us about it today. Did he know something he did tell us? Blake was right behind us he knew too. How could this be possible, I was just informed today about this? I was just to shocked to figure this all out. I mean I don't even have an army of my own. I stop and say to Lexi, "Go find Jared, Josh, Nick, Derek, Marissa, Matt, Kira, Jay, Cody and Andrew we need some people to hopefully get a chance of winning. Blake we need to run back to our dorm and get as many them as many weapons as possible. We have to hurry." I look out the window next to me and see that they are not too far but not to close, I have enough time to get thing ready.

Blake and I run to our dorm and I pull out my two duffle bags and pack them with all the weapons I could. Guns, Swards, Bow and Arrows, anything I had. I grab my check my bracelet to make sure I have my weapons. When we finish packing, we run back to the hall where we split up. And Lexi got everyone except Marissa and Kira, Matt and Jay didn't want them to get hurt. How Cute and sweet, but we don't have time for that. I hand everyone some weapons and a belt that holds more than you'd think there is explosives, ammo each person's weapon, two automatic heal patches, and more. "I know this is short notice I really am, it is for me too. But I know we can do it we can win this and let's hope everyone makes it out alive. I wish the luck to all of you. Let's go." I can feel the tenseness for all because I think they know just as well as I do some of us won't make it out.

This Is Bloody War….

It's all bloody and I swear they just keep coming; it's eleven people against at least a thousand. The odds are so not in our favor but so far lucks been on our side. I just hope it stays on our side.

Derek and Jared are fighting side by side and I would have to admit they make a great team getting each other back. Matt and Jay are also making a pretty good fighting team too. Josh and Lexi of course do make a great pair. I can't seem to find Cody at all though I am kind getting worried. I see Nick he sticks out just like Derek does there both 6''ft tall Nick is just a bit taller though. And they are both the tallest fighters here. This war is getting terrible I have never seen anything this bad. And I have a feeling I never will again. There is so much red everywhere everyone is still alive. I found Cody jumping out of a tree and tearing of peoples head and such he's' like a frog almost jumping from person to person, the way he does.

"BLAKE BEHIND YOU, LOOK OUT!" I run towards him faster and faster I run closer and closer I get he turns around and get the guy that was about to kill him, but then I see another guy behind him and I kill him before he kills Blake.

There is about a hundred to two hundred people left and surprisingly everyone is still alive and not dead or by the looks hurt. I have a good feeling. I bring out my bow and arrow and climb a tree and take out a good 20-25 people. I jump out of the tree while getting out my sward and stab someone in the back. I get back up and slice and stab as many people as possible. But I wasn't watching behind me and get stab in the side the pain is torchers. I fall to my knees and can feel the sward slipping from me. But then I see them the twins and I get strength because I don't want to see anyone dead.

I get to my feet and run killing everyone in my way this is not going to end the way they want it to. I'm almost there I stab Jessi in the side surprised she was. Her sister sees me and pulled out her sward and stabbed me in the shoulder. I scream in pain but I don't back down, I take the sward in my left hand and stab her in the heart she falls towards me and I whisper in her ear, "I win you won't take anything from me or my friends. I win this war and you lose. Go back to the place you came from and rot there." And I turn the blade to its side making sure she dies. And push her away from me. Then all enemies are gone just disappeared. I smile and fall to my knees I just laugh for no reason at all.

In the distance I hear people screaming my name and Blake's but why Blake's? But then everything blacks out…..

Lexi…

"TJ! BLAKE! MATT, JAY, NICK, JOSH GO TAKE CARE OF BLAKE.. JARED, DEREK, CODY COME HELP ME WITH TJ!" I am screaming, this can't be happening they can't be dyeing. "TJ wake up you can't die on me. You won't die on me!" I have Cody carry her on his back to the castle and have Nick carry Blake; he's pretty fast so he can get there before most of us. The rest of us run after them. We get to the nurses room and when we set them on the beds they start pushing us out of the room.

Then I look over and see Derek drop to the ground and realize there is a lot of blood on the floor from him. I get one of the nurses to take get him. And once again I am pushed out of the room. This is pissing me off because I want to be with my friends. I'm too afraid I am going to lose any of them. Then I look over to Nick and see him drop, and once again I get a nurse and once again I am pushed out of the room.

WHO'S NEXT TO DROP ON US, ON ME!

I sit down and Josh sits next to me, and tries to calm me down, I am crying my eye's out.

Few Hours Later…

The one of the Nurses comes out it's the one who took Nick in she says he is okay and so is Derek. She says that TJ and Blake are still in operation, so far they are stable but TJ heart keeps stopping.

This gets me unnerved TJ's heart keeps stopping. "Wait Nurse what about Blake?"

"His heart keeps stopping too we're doing everything we can. I Promise you." She says with a sorrow look on her face. Did she know how I felt? I don't know but I am so worried TJ won't make it or Blake.

Inside TJ's Mind….

On a cloud and everything is so bright and Blake's next to me. I look at him, "Where are we?" I asked him. He was speaking but I couldn't hear him. Then everything went black and I could hear the heart beat monitor, and I could feel so much pain. I want it to stop, Why won't it stop! I wish it would stop now.

Then everything is light again and there is now more pain and I can't hear the nurses or the heart monitor. What is going on?

Lexi…..

This Is It! This is Good-Bye!

The Nurse finally comes out after about another 2-3 hours later and looks at us, then says "I'm sorry." I start crying, "TJ and Blake Didn't make it. It was much worse than any of us thought we did all we could I promise. But nothing worked. I am sorry for your lost. But we did find this in her pocket." And she hands me a letter that reads, _Lexi and all 3_, I am crying harder now but I open the letter. This is what it reads on the inside,

_Dear All My Friends,_

_ If you are reading this than that means I have given it my all and I have lost to this world. But it also means we won the war. And just because I am gone we still won. I love you all, you were all amazing people. I wouldn't change anything for the world. Please don't shed your tears from me for I am still here with you in spirit and heart._

_Lexi I give you my bracelet (Until you know when) and most weapons, tell all my nieces and nephews about me please. Jared, Derek, Jay, Cody, Andrew; I give you Knowledge I have taught you and weapons to protect. Marissa you are my sister I give you my closet/any clothes you want and shoes. Kira I give you also the same as Marissa. For my children, Melody & James, (that Lexi has only known about) I give them my Owl and Dragon, and when they are old enough for the knowledge and responsibility give Melody my bracelet. For James I leave him my Sward of Justice, Lexi you know where to find it in the bracelet. Blake you have my love and the children but if for some reason you die Lexi you have custody over the children. Tell them much about us 3._

_Jared I also grant you custody over the children I know you can teach them great things I know you can do well and prove greatness. Jared you have never been an enemy and never will be. Teach well to James and Melody teach them everything you know. I have always believed in you._

_I have lived, I have Breathed, and fought for this school. Shed no tears for me I am in heaven a place of love and kindness. I do not worry. I am not afraid. The fact that I have consciously stared death in the face doesn't make me less cheerful. Even death has its advantages – And death has it's sorrows. But for each tear shed brings more pain, for more pain brings more sorrow, and more sorrow doesn't solve anything. Be strong for everyone around you; be strong for your family and friends. The only thing I wish for is to be buried on the school ground and one day to be buried by Blake 3. I love you all this is not Good-Bye for this is See You Later When it's your time to come. _

_Love you all 3,_

_TJ (The Slayer Witch 3)_

Drop the letter and fall to my knees I can't believe she is gone from my life this is not supposed to happen this is not supposed to be. But I will respect her decisions and burry her and Blake next together on these school grounds.

The Next Day…

This is a dark day for us all. We burry both of them next to the entrance door and we put a plank next to the door that reads:

_Here Lies Two Hero's and Also Lovers_

_Blake and TJ _

_Long Live Warriors of Aurora_

_You Will Never Be Forgotten _

_You Are Always Loved_

_Words of TJ:_

"_I Fight For Freedom, I Fight For Friends and Family_

_But I Die For You 3"_

_Words of Blake:_

"_Just Because You Go Bad Doesn't Mean You_

_Can't Go Back To Good And Love That One Person 3."_

_Words Of The Two Lovers:_

"_People are born good. Things Happen. These Good Things Fade. _

_But Then You Met that one person and it's like they've been reborn completely3 _

_I Love You."_

This is it. This Is the End Of The Slayer Witch and Her Love Wizard. This was Her Journey in life. Love and Never Forgotten is what she will always be.

10 Years Later…

Melody and James have learned about their Mother and Father but have much more to learn. Melody looks just like her mother and James looks just like his father. They love hearing stories about their parents and are so much like them too. Everyone enjoys being with them it's like TJ and Blake are still here with us with Melody and James here. TJ and Blake are legends here and are told to each generation that comes to this school.


End file.
